


worth two lions (yet here i am)

by In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration



Series: north star (the fire burning inside of me) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ..... Hopefully....., Dying Will Flames Ex Machina, Family Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Peril Shan't Last Long, minor timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration/pseuds/In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration
Summary: Inspired by a list of headcanons from wolfsrainrules on tumblr:what if an arcobaleno was one of tsuna's maternal grandparents?What if Fon was Nana's father, and therefore, Tsuna's grandfather? What would change?::::People often forget, or simply do not know, but before she married Iemitsu, the woman who became Sawada Nana was simply a Boss Ass Bitch™- after all, with her parents being who they were, she would have had to be.(Now this- this is the point of divergence- after all, just who are the parents of lovely Nana?)And for the most part, Nana's parentage is... unimportant... to the grand scheme of things- it's one of thoselittledetails that slip through the cracks. Of course it shouldn't have, but the mafia, in specific the Vongola, thesevery human peopleforget that heritage comes from more than the father- and Vongola should have done well to remember that.
Relationships: Fon & Hibari Kyouya's Parents, Fon & Sawada Nana, Hibari Kyouya & Hibari Kyouya's Parents, Hibari Kyouya & Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari Kyouya & Kusakabe Tetsuya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kusakabe Tetsuya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: north star (the fire burning inside of me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196273
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	worth two lions (yet here i am)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/gifts).



The seeds of Nana's distrust in her beloved Iemitsu are sown long before her precious son is born.  
  
It starts with him always lying to her about who he is and what he does.  
  
Nana lets it go, after all, she knows Sawada Iemitsu, the Young Lion of the Vongola doesn't know whose daughter she is.   
  
There are a lot of things she knows, that she _knows_ Iemitsu won't like, but the day he bucks up and buckles down and _tells her_ , well. A woman's got to have her secrets, ne?

  
That's the start of it, in any case.  
  
By the time her son- _hers a_ nd no-one else's- is born, and Sawada Iemitsu doesn't have the basic decency to be there or _call_ , well. Her brother's convinced she'll call asking about body disposal, her sister-in-law thinks it'll be divorce _before_ murder. Time will tell, in any case.

There's something Namimori forgets, and it's something Iemitsu never knew- before he met the beautiful Itou Nana, the steel-spined Hibari Nanami decided to play civilian to gauge the unknown in her family's territory.

By the time Iemitsu returns to Namimori, in December- a whole two-and-a-half months since the birth of his son- the house he had bought Nana has been sold, his watchers have either not noticed, or have been silenced, and his wife and child are out of his reach.

The local chief of police comes by a day after Iemitsu came home, with a series of legal papers- it's a divorce and custody agreement, in which, unless Itou Tsunayoshi wants to see him, he is not to spend any amount of time with the boy; which is notarized by the Hibari clan. 

(Iemitsu, of course, seethes and licks his wounds. He has a son, but his son cannot be reached unless he wants to see his _blood father_.  
  
  
He leaves Namimori the next week, _coincidentally_ missing the arrival of the Storm Arcobaleno.   
  
Later, he'll wish he stayed.   
  
Even later, he'll wish the thought _**never**_ crossed his mind.)

* * *

Nana smiles warmly when she greets her father for the first time in years.  
  
  
"Father! It's good to see you, welcome home."  
  
  
Her brother, Ichirou, wasn't much of a smiler, but even he had one for his wayward father.  
  
  
(And if the man was startled to see both of his children grown with children of their own, well, that's between him and the stars.)  
  
  
Fon returned the smiles, the warmth of _familysafecontentment_ filling him.  
  
  
He and his family spent the rest of the day, and long into the night, sharing what they could with each other.

The next morning, Nana and her sister-in-law Jingyi introduce their boys to Fon.  
  
  
"These must be my grandsons then."  
  
  
The eldest, Ichirou and Jingyi's son, Kyouya was very much a child of the Hibari clan; the fierce protectiveness of anything that was 'his', the _direct_ tendencies, the affinity for Cloud, Mist and Storm Flames- all of these things together would make Kyouya into a reckoning when he got older, Fon knew, and was interested to see what he would be like.  
  
  
The youngest, Nanami's son, Tsunayoshi was still a little too young to get a nuanced read from, but he too would be very much a Hibari when he grew- although, thought Fon, looking at Tsunayoshi, there would be something else to him, too. The little cub Tsunayoshi was _warm_ in a way that made Fon think of the best kinds of Skies, and he knew then, looking at the babe curled up beside his cousin, that if Kyouya was the Reckoning, Tsunayoshi would be the Herald and the Reconciliation thereafter.  
  


(Fon leaves, and it's all too soon for a family _just_ reunited; Nana and Ichirou and Jingyi know that he'll come back to see how his clan grows and flourishes; they know he must leave to keep them safe.

In the coming years, Fon will be his grandsons' first teacher- introducing Kyouya to melee weapons, and various- if disprate- types of hand-to-hand martial arts to Tsunayoshi.

Nana knows deep down that this is the best way for her cubs to learn and grow, but all the same, in spite of her two clashing cultivated natures- the steel-spined commander and the soft-skinned deceiver- she worries, for above both, she is a mother.)  
  


* * *

  
Tsuna grows up strong, hard not to be with his beloved cousin growing stronger by the day too.

(It really starts when Tsuna is five, Tetsu is six, and Kyouya is seven.

  
The three cousins had been playing in one of the parks in the Namimori suburbs, alongside a few other children; well, the cousins and maybe two or three of the other kids would call it 'playing'- the other four would have called it play-hunting, but that's beside the point. 

The point is that _none_ of the kids were safe behind clan compound walls, and that Tsuna, for all that he had the Hibari Clan Hallmarks™, he looked very much like a Sawada- nay, one could argue he looked a lot like **THE** Sawada. 

Which was a **_problem_**. 

See, Vongola Nono's, Timoteo di Vongole's oldest son Enrico had just been killed in a firefight, seemingly thanks to bad information gathered by The Young Lion's organization, the CEDEF; and someone had just ferreted that out, that someone had quite the bone to pick with Sawada Iemitsu. Sawada Iemitsu, who had a young son that he was estranged from, but would do almost anything for....

All together? The watchers noticed too little, too late that someone had it out for the Young Lion's cub.

  
Being stronger than the average five-six-seven-year-old didn't help the cousins much, not against fully grown men with a grudge. Oh, they _may_ have wanted to hurt the boys, but that wouldn't do unless Iemitsu was there to watch in helpless horror.  
  
Of course, these would-be kidnappers didn't really think about the consequences of their actions, trying to abduct several children as hostages- several children who were a part of the Hibari clan to boot- well. It's just another mark against them, another mistake in a long line of many.

After all, the fools didn't have the sense to realize that those children they were trying to ransom had parents, and those parents _**would**_ take direct action.   
  
Of course, that came later, what happened first was that the kidnappers, with all of the thoughts of violence on their minds, started a chain reaction that started with a hostage situation in the park and ended with several grown men on ( _magic_ ) fire and five slightly traumatized kids who could access the World of Organized Crime's worst-best/best-worst-kept secret. Dying Will Flames.)

(Tsuna smothered a whimper behind his teeth, the icelike slide of terror down his back and the intimidating press of cold steel to his temple at war in his mind. The little voice that was always with him was, it wasn't silent, but it wasn't helping him either- and he was feeling very afraid.  
  
Not just because someone with a grudge against his biological father was holding a gun to his and his cousins' heads, but that these same someones were doing the same to a lot of his friends and peers.

From his left he could hear Kyou snarling and thrashing and making threats, threats that weren't being taken all that seriously, since he wasn't allowed out of the compound with his tonfa yet, but Tsuna knew that Kyou would try to follow through.  
  
  
On his other side, he could hear Tetsu breathing deeply, trying to calm down the other kids that were being restrained.  
  
  
In front of him, the man that demanded he call his father, growled something in- _what was that, Italian?_ \- before pressing the gun a little harder into his head.  
  
  
"Call. Him."

  
  


Tsuna's face never lost that blank pleasantness that he often found himself settling into in the depths of panic, but his eyes sharpened, even if his expression never wavered. "I don't want to."

  
There was that Hibari stubbornness, down to the core.

  
When later asked, he would answer that the little voice in his head that always knew, whispered the best choices, this was Tsuna's.

  
Time slowed to a crawl.

  
The man who had a gun to his head, he was waiting for any excuse to pull the trigger and end what the Young Lion loved the most besides his work.  
  
  
So he did.  
  
  
One moment, that was all it took for him to depress the trigger with a manic grin on his face.  
  
  
One moment, for every thing to _c r a s h_ and _**b u r n**_.

  
  
In that moment, when the bullet left- or tried to leave- the chamber, Itou Tsunayoshi _**ignited**_.)


End file.
